


Getting The Upgrade

by dutchmoxie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchmoxie/pseuds/dutchmoxie
Summary: 10 years ago, at a college party, Clarke Griffin asked a boy to be her fake boyfriend to ward off some assholes. She hasn't changed much, and neither has he.





	

Clarke Griffin did not make it a habit to ask random strangers to pretend to be her significant other at a party. That was why she remembered this guy, even after ten years. 

Maybe it was the freckles, maybe it was the tousled hair. But to be honest, it was probably his arms. He’d had nice arms ten years ago - still did. 

He hadn’t changed much in ten years. 

She had, right? She wasn’t that naive freshman girl anymore. 

“It’s you!” 

Okay, maybe she hadn’t changed all that much. She was inching ever closer to that dreaded thirtieth birthday - as her mom would not stop reminding her - but she was still blonde, and she still had streaks of paint on her body somewhere. 

At least it wasn’t the same paint as ten years ago. 

“And you,” she replied. 

His enthusiasm was infectious, his smile still to die for. And she still did not know his name, nor did he know hers. 

“Bellamy,” he held out a strong hand for her to shake. 

“You’re Octavia’s hot brother?” she shook his hand, laughing all the while. “How did we not meet sooner?”

She’d lived with Octavia’s fiancé for two years after college, until the two lovebirds moved in together. How did her path never cross Bellamy’s in all that time? 

“I’m Clarke, by the way,” she reluctantly let go of him. “I used to be Lincoln’s roomie.” 

It was surprisingly easy, reconciling the tales of Bellamy The Hot Brother with her memories of her brief boyfriend. He’d been dressed as a Gladiator at the party, and they’d had a silly discussion about inaccurate portrayals of Roman history in popular media in between all the fake relationship stuff. It made sense for him to also be the guy who got beat up by half the high school football team for calling out the racist and homophobic bullshit they pulled on the track team he was a part of back then. He went down fighting, was overly passionate about fucking everything - and he was the one who got away. 

Sort of. Clarke wasn’t actually that ridiculously gone for him. Or that dramatic. 

“You’re Raven’s best friend?” Bellamy had heard some stories about her as well. “The one who paints and smashes the patriarchy in her spare time?” 

Well, if he’d heard this stuff from Raven there had to be some embarrassing drinking stories in the mix as well, but so far she didn’t appear to come off too badly. Which was good, because - 

“You two know each other?” Octavia and Lincoln found them. 

“Oh yeah, we go way back,” Clarke has to go there, she just has to. “We dated once upon a time.” 

Bellamy laughed at that, head thrown back. 

“For all of five minutes,” Clarke added, to screw with her friends some more. 

“Clarke was Yvaine,” Bellamy’s brief explanation seemed to please Octavia. 

So he remembered her costume as well? Were the details of that night locked in his mind as they were in hers? 

“I can’t believe you actually recognized the costume,” she smiled fondly. 

“Nerds,” Octavia sighed to Lincoln. 

“I heard that,” Bellamy wasn’t even offended. 

“You know,” Octavia wasn’t done teasing her brother, “if you were in any way smooth, you’d get her number. That way it wouldn’t take you another ten years to see her again.” 

Clarke felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She was usually the brave one, getting the number of whoever she wanted to keep talking to. She was the one who made the first move - she was the one who claimed Bellamy as her fake boyfriend. 

And she’d be more than willing to claim him as a real boyfriend. 

“Why should I be smooth when I have you to do it for me?” Bellamy could not hide his blush, even on his dark skin. “Seriously, O, I can get my own dates.” 

God, Clarke really hopes so. 

(Spoiler alert: a week later she finally upgraded him from fake boyfriend to the real thing. It was that easy.) 


End file.
